Parents
by eli-XD-O
Summary: Happily living with his Grandmother after his parents lost custody Benny soon realizes he should have enjoyed staying with her while it lasted. 10 Chapters but has alternate endings... :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return

. . .

It was strange for Benny and Ethan not to have anything to talk about but they seemed to have talked about it all at school so as they walked home they each occasionally let out barely noticeable. They continued to remain silent until they reached the turning just before their street until they taller of the two began to speak "Hey what time am I coming over to play the new Zombie Revolution?" Ethan let out a moan before replying "You can't. Jane has that _stupid _dance thing tonight, I have to go."

Benny pushed Ethan and he tripped over the curb "Ugh. Come on, E" Ethan opens his mouth to speak when he realizes Benny isn't listening. He was looking straight ahead at an unfamiliar car parked outside his Grandmother's house.

Now staring at the small red car as well, Ethan was curious as to whom owned the car "Who's over at your house?" Looking back at his slightly confused "I don't... know"

As they reach Benny's house they got their separate ways to allow Ethan to get ready for Jane's dance recital. As Ethan runs towards his house he shouts over his shoulder "Text me when you know who it is" Benny just replies this a slight nod before walking up the path way to his front door.

He is weary about opening the door at first so slowly reaches for the handle. Opening it he walks in slowly behind it.

Seeing that nothing seems to be out f the ordinary he just shrugs and walks into the dinning area where he sees his grandmother facing him with a concerned smile he is also met by the back of two peoples heads. The one on the left a female with long brown hair cascading down her suit jacket. On the right was a man figure scruffy hair with also wearing a suit jacket both seemed to be wearing brand new clothes.

Benny coughed and they turned around he was greeted with smiling faces. Benny's bag slipping off his shoulders to the ground "No..."

. .

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction so tell me what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

. .

"No..."

The man and woman walked towards Benny. He could feel his heart rate speading up in his chest as the couple got closer, he was frozen to the spot. Just as they were about to rap their arms around him he ran past then up the stairs. They both turned around looking at Evelyn with such disappointment in their eyes. Evelyn lifted her mug to her lips "Well can you blame him?"

...

Benny was sitting on his bed. His knees up against his face, rocking backwards and forwards, tears welling up in his eyes. The heavy breaths he had been taking had calmed slowly he placed his feet back onto the ground.

His thoughts were racing. There was no way it could be them they were still in prison or so he thought, they were to be locked away for... eight years "Ugh!"

He places his face in his palms not removing them for anything until he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He stands up and pulls his phone out to see a smiling familiar face. He clicked the bright green button "Hey" there was no reply for a second or two then he heard Ethan's calming voice

"Hey, Benny. My mum and dad said I could invite you to come to Jane's dance thing... Want to go?" he smiled knowing he could get away from the demons that were lurking down stairs "Yeah. What time are you going at?" "I'll come round in five. Be ready." Before Benny had a chance to answer he hung up.

Knowing Benny, Ethan gave him an extra ten minutes before going over to meet him. As he was walking across the path up towards Grandma Weir's door. On the other side of the door was Evelyn and the younger couple, Mrs Weir was cooking in the kitchen while the other two were still at the dinning room table.

Ethan looked at the red car still outside Benny's house the knocked on the wooden door. A younger woman answered the door, the boy looked confused "Um... is Benny there?" She smiled "You must be one of Benny's friends. Come in" She motioned for him to step in so he did closing the door behind him. Ethan put his hand out for her to shake it in doing so the close contact caused a vision...

~XxVisionXx~

There's nothing but darkness nor is there any sound for several seconds then there seemed to be someone yelling, faint but they could be heard it was too quiet for him to make out any of the words. There was a soft sobbing noise the closer the shouting got, there was pounding on doors and thudding from people stomping around. Just as the noises seemed to be as close as they could be the darkness was slashed open by a door being opened. That woman, the one who answered the door was standing there the soft sobbing was now loud cries for help. The woman stepped into the closet were the cries came from and pulled out what looked to be a small child around the age of five then a familiar voice began to shout from the child "No! Mummy please, stop!"

~XxEndxX~

The woman looked at Ethan rather confused as he tried to avoid eye contact before moving himself towards the stairs but before he could Grandma Weir caught a glimps of him "Ah, Ethan, Benny's still in his room changing just go head up" he smiled slightly and knodded before headed up the stairs to Benny's bedroom.

When Ethan got there he didn't bother to knock he swung open the door to find Benny still changing so he quickly pulled on his shirt before flopping onto his bed, Ethan joined him. "Soo... does the car belong to the people down stairs?" He sat up before looking at Ethan with a dicusted look on his face "Yeah that's _Crystine _and _Robert_'s" Ethan struggled to remember but he was sure he knew their names "Who 're they?"

Benny sighed "They're... my parents"

. .

**That was longer than I thought it was going to be and uploading twice in one day hmm... I just had the idea in my head :) review, comment whatever you call it :)**

**And I know I'm awful at names XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's great having comments and stuff they make me smile so thanks to those who did but I have no idea how to reply or whatever only had it for a day or two.

**Updated: 10/Aug/13**

**...**

"They're... my parents."

Ethan was silent. He had no idea what to say, he had never met his parents or even been told properly why he stayed with his grandmother but he knew it wasn't for any good reason. "So... what are they doing here?" Benny just sighed before standing up "Look, can we just go? I'll tell you about it later..." He just gave the taller boy a soft smile before following him down the stairs.

...

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Benny's heart rate started to elevate again but them calmed down when he seen his Grandma walking towards them. She gave Benny a hug "It'll be okay, Benny. Trust me." He closed his eyes as he listened to his Grandmother.

Benny had started to calm down until he opened his eyes to see both male and female figures walking towards him, he steped backwards.

They looked at each other before taking a step back away from the boys at which point _Robert_ talked towards Ethan before walking the boys to the door. "So, Ethan your one of Benny's friends?" Ethan looked at Benny who just looked away "Um, yeah have been since we were six." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds then the big, balding man took a deep breath "Well it's nice to meet you young man." With that he hit Ethan on the back sending him not only flying into the wall but into a vision

~XxVisionxX~

Small clippings of Robert hitting something unknown of what as of yet. He then steps back "That's what you get. 'member that next time you want to talk to me when I'm watching football!"

~XxEndxX~

Still crippled against the wall Benny and his Grandma go to help him. They pull him to his feet only for the middle-aged man to go to put his hand on his shoulder but Ethan flinches at his touch.

Grandma Weir looks at Benny before sitting Ethan down on the sofa. Robert not looking sympathetic apologises "Sorry little man. Didn't realize you were so weak." He bellowed a terrible laugh.

Benny comforting Ethan before the big man spoke _again _"Ugh! Come on... Just walk it off!" He pulles Ethan up off of the sofa feet barely touching the ground sending him into a fit, shaking like mad, he dropped Ethan to the floor.

"Ethan!" Benny pushed Robert and Crystine out of the way holding his best friend by the shoulders un sure of what to do, his Grandmother takes over.

She lays him horizontily on the sofa before going over to her spells cupboard and taking out some yellow liquid powder in a small circular container and her spell book. She walks back over to the group flipping to the correct page. Her hands are hovering over the unconcious boy she sprinkles the yellow powder over his body, chanting "Qui dormit cum tuis ut non vigilaveris*"

Ethan wakes up with a start, gasping for air. His eyes meet with Benny's and pulles him in for a hug before pushing him away when he feels nothing but pain all over. Benny looked confused "What's wrong?" Ethan had closed his eyes from the pain "It hurts... all over" Grandma Weir touches his chest and he clenches his teeth to avoid screaming.

Robert and Christine just looked at each other. "Can I look at your chest?" Grandma Weir didn't just want to take off his shirt without permission but he just nodded in agreement.

She un buttoned Ethan's shirt opening it to see his whole chest. She gasped. Benny couldn't look at any of them so, Ethan had no idea what was going on "Um... What's happened?" Evelyn looked away from Ethan she symathetically strocked Benny's hair. She guided her eyes to Christine and Robert "You did this" they were confused. They looked at each other then returned to the elderly woman, she looked at them in discussed. She turned Ethan so they could see the damage they had done.

He was covered in bruises, cuts, burns and what looked to be black magic marks all over his chest.

"Everything you did to Benny. Happened to Ethan!"

...

***** _Wake thy who slumbers when they may not_

**I know it's not the best ending but I wasn't too sure were to stop it and I have to go to my little cousins Birthday Party. CAKE! :) **

**Anyways sorry for any spelling or what ever. I probably won't post as much in about a week (That's when the schools go back)**

**See you next time... **


	4. Chapter 4

**This story isn't going the same way I had thought it would to begin with... but I hope that you guys enjoy it anyways :)**

Chapter 4:

...

"Everything you did to Benny. Happened to Ethan!"

The couple just looked at each other, the man, Robert, looked more agressive than his wife. "What do you mean?! We never did anything like this to Benny and there's no way you can prove it!"

Grandma Weir and Benny's Parents started to agrue, Benny had, had enough of them pushing him around. He stood up from where he was kneeling next to the wounded Ethan "Shut up!" they all turned to look at him. His eyes widened and he went silent in realization to what he had just done, his father took a step closer to him but Benny just looked at his feet.

A grin took over about half of the older mans face "Ha. Your just as pathetic as you were last time we met." He started to circle around Benny "When was that last... Oh yeah when you went and lied to the Social Work about what we were doing to you." He looked up at Ethan, pointing at Benny "He went and told 'em a whole load of CRAP about us beating him." Ethan was out raged while Benny continued to stare at the floor "He _wasn't _lying!"

"Oh and how would you know!?"

The elderly woman desided to step in "He's a seer." His eyes widened "When you touched him he seen everything you ever did to him!"

"Can he see the future?"

"W-What?"

"Can. He. See. The future?"

"Yes, sometimes. Now why do-" she was cut off

"Have a look at this!" He grabbed onto Ethan's arm, his eyes glowed for a second then he came out of it. He gasped. Ethan was looking down at he knees before the big man caught his attention "Like what you see?" Ethan quickly scooted back so he was as far away from this _man_ possible. The ugly old thing bellowed a sinister laugh. "NO. Well feast you eyes on this bad boy"

"What's that?" it wasn't Ethan that spoke but Benny. Robert went to speak but Ethan tried to stop him "No. Stop! Don't do this to him!" when Robert just smiled at him, he looked down in shame. "This... is the deed to your life"

Benny knew what he meant but asked anyway in disbelief "W-What do you mean... deed to my life...?"

He leaned in close "We have custody... of. You..."

...

**Woah! Did not see that coming ;) Anyways it's kind of short but I'll probably update again tonight but I just thought I'd do this incase I didn't.**

**Comment, review, whatever :)**

**Until next time... Am out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I take it you guys liked the last one? I just get all smiley when I see reviews, views 'n' stuff so.. thanks :) **

**Anyways here's the next chapter...**

**Updated: 11/Aug/13 – 11:56pm**

Chapter 5:

...

"We have custody... of. You..."

Benny's heart was ready for jumping out of his chest he could feel his brain pounding against his skull begging to be relised. Ethan tried to put his hand on Benny's shoudler to comfort him but he just pushed him away.

"You... you." He looked up from his feet and into Robert's dark, evil eyes. He started to pace on the spot "But you can't... no, no! But Miss Karen prom-"

"Oh _Miss Karen, _I don't give a damn about Miss Karen! I've got a letter here" He held the sheet close to Benny's face "That says your. Mine!" he pulled at Benny's arm "Come on. We're getting out of this train reck."

"NO!" Ethan and Grandma Weir speaking at the same time. Ethan grabbed at Benny trying to hold him back but the way Robert was looking at the boy Benny knew what he was about to do. He was going to hurt him, bad.

"Stop!" Looking at Ethan, repeating but in a softer tone "Stop... it's okay. I'll be okay." He knew he wouldn't but he couldn't tell Ethan that, he'd end up doing something stupid and end up getting himself killed.

Benny felt this feeling in his gut he knew why but he couldn't explain what it would be called so he made up a new word baderrable. He chuckled. He knew he shouldn't be laughing at a time like this but he couldn't deal with all the 'baderrable'-ness in the air.

Robert pushed into his side and shocked him out of his thoughts "Go up and get some of your crap."

"what happened to my stuff from last time?" Benny was kind of scared to ask but he had said it before thinking.

"I sold it."

"What do you mean you _sold _it?" Again without thinking. Robert raised his hands "Don't raise your voice at me, boy!" Benny flinched "Besides I've been out for around a year, what was I meant to do! Besides you don't mind, DO YOU, boy?" Benny just lowered then nodded "Good. Now go."

Benny ran up the stairs closely followed by Ethan.

...

By the time Ethan got into his room- about 10 seconds after Benny- he was already packing. He had a gym bag sitting on his bed in the bag there was two stripped polo shirts and a pair of baggy jeans but in his hands he had; another at least 4 pairs of jeans in various shades of blue; 3 more tops in blue, a pale pink and green; as well as a plain dark coloured T-Shirt and tartan trousers. He put them in his bag.

Ethan looked at Benny with such sympathy "Dude..." the taller boy ignored him, not intentionally he was just so caught up in his thoughts.

He picked up his bag and headed for his bedroom door before stopping just in front of Ethan. He about turned and went over to his bed side table and opened the drawer.

He pulled out an old looking book and looked lovingly at it. His trance like state was broken when he heard dark boots clucking onto the carpetied stair case. A booming voice shouted up "Move your ass! I want to get back for the football game!"

He flinched as the word football. Ethan understood why, it was one of the first visions Ethan had, had about Benny and his parents. He shoved the book in his bag and Ethan asked him "What's that?" Benny walked up to him then opened the door "My spell book." Ethan looked slightly worried but Benny reasured him "Just because I'm moving doesn't mean I have to stop doing magic." He gave him a smile before leaving the room.

...

Benny reached the bottom of the stairs closely followed by Ethan. They were met by Benny's mother and father sprolled out on the sofa watching TV it sounded like a reality show and his Grandmother at the dining table looking at them in discust. The middle-aged man looked briefly at the stairs, back at the TV then again at Benny and Ethan.

"Ah...!" He stood up pulling Crystine with him "Your ready?" Benny nodded and walked towards him then Robert continued "Come on the game starts in half an hour and I don't wanna miss a second of it. Now say bye... No mucking around. Understood?" Benny just nodded again. He hated that voice and had hoped he would never hear it again.

Benny headed back over to the stairs while Ethan walked down the few steps he was up from the ground. Ethan being shorter stood one step up from the floor, Benny laughed at that. They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds then both hugged each other for about a minute whispering their goodbyes into each others ear.

Robert didn't like what he seen "Alright, alright. Brake it up!"

The boys instantly untangled their arms. His attention was then brought to his Gran. She put her arm over his shoulder and walked him to the door. Robert copied Evelyn and put his arm around Crystine who was silent for most of the night.

When they reached the door Robert hit Ethan on the back again sending a shiver down his spin bringing back all the images of what he had seen not that long ago.

Robert and Crystine pulled Benny out the front door and pushed him into the red vehical still parked outside. As the engine started he gave both Ethan and his Grandmother a smile and wave who were watching silently from the saftey of Benny's old home. They watched as the car just drove away, taking a huge part of both their lives with them.

...

A green door was opened and Benny was pushed in. He tripped up over his feet, Crystine and Robert smiled at each other when closing the flat door behind them. The only woman in the flat hung her suit jacket up on a hoot behind the peeling door.

Benny just stood leaning against a wooden painting table to one corner of the room. He stood there for a moment taking in the living and dining areas whilst his parents plonked onto the sofa and switched on the telly.

He took a deep breath "Um..." Neither looking away from the picture box in front of them "Where's the bathroom?" His _mother _waved him in a direction to the right.

He slid his bag off his shoulder and followed her directions.

He found the bathroom but when he opened the door he really wished he hadn't. It wasn't very big maybe just slightly bigger than a cupboard, there was no room to move, all of the space had been filled with a toilet with no toilet seat just an ice cold white rim, the shower took up most of the room they curtain was falling to pieces and the sink looked relativaly clean until you go to the edges where it had been stuck to the wall. There was black goo and mould everywhere.

He no longer needed to pee.

He just turned on the tap trying to avoid the black stuff and splashed his face with cold water.

...

When he came back into the so called "living room" he found his parents rumaging through his things "W-What are you doing?"

His father looked up from the black gym bag had practically placed on his head. He looked mad, more angry than he had ever seen him. Even though he was taken away from his parents when he was 6 there was brief periods when he was 8, 9 and 13 where the Social Work had to put them on a trial run –his parents had been taken out of prison on probation- they never worked. On one occassion his parents had forgotten they were coming round and when his social worker- Miss Karen- came into his bed room to check on him she found him tied to his bed, tape over his mouth and nose with a hole around the mouth area where a staw had been placed for him to breath.

Anyway... his dad looked mad, really angry and all he could do was cower but he looked up in surprise when he didn't hit him. When he did so he seen Robert with the old book he had packet in his hands and a grin apon his face.

He smacked Benny across the face sending him a few centimeters away from where he was previously standing. This man was now standing over him with the book in his hands.

"Don't ever!" He smacked him again.

"Bring!" smack

"This Crap!" Wam

"Into!" Again.

His voice calmed and he moved himself away from over the top of Benny "My house again." He almost sounded sweet for the next part "Understand?"

Benny sat up looking bloody and bruised. He just nodded he didn't want to risk being hit again he could already feel a black eye brewing.

"Good" He kicked Benny in the ribs

"You Magic Freak!"

...

**That was a lot longer than I thought it would be but I know the last one was really short so this kind of makes up for it :)**

**Reviews and what not would be appreciated XD**

**Until next time... Am out! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo... I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for stories and stuff 'cause I know where I'm going with my other stories but they'll be done **_**pretty**_** soon and I'm running out of ideas so if you have one you'd like me to do.. just tell me :) **

**Anyways you enjoy this while I eat Pancakes :3**

**...**

"You Magic Freak!"

Benny lay on the floor holding his body wait was going to be hard but he would live. He watched as Robert, the man who just beat him, returned to his seat on the sofa putting his arm around his wife. You see both Benny's parents came from a magic blood line but Evelyn's son (Robert) never gained his powers, it was like it skipped a generation, and Crystine lost her powers when she started using her powers to beat Benny. He wasn't too sure how it worked but he always just presumed it was like a higher power or something.

The bloody boy got up trying to make his heavy breathing as silent as possible until he was able to get his breathe back. Benny looked over at his spell book half way across the room lying on the floor. He limped over to his book catching the attention of Crystine she nudged Robert in the ribs. He directed his eyes to Benny.

"Where do you think your going?" Benny flinched when he heard him speak, he had hoped that Robert wouldn't hear him and he would be able to sit for a while and rest.

"N-No where I-I was just going to sit over there." Pointing to the corner. He knew there was no point in trying to run I mean he could barely walk across the room how did he excpect to get outside the flat in his condition.

"No, your gonna get your ass to bed! You have school tomorrow." Benny looked back at him in shock, he didn't think his father cared if he went to school or not just so long as... actually he didn't know why his father wanted him back in his custody. Robert Continued "You didn't think that just because you were back with your old Maw and Da you could slack off did ye?"

Benny just looked at him. Robert got up from his seat and walked towards Benny so he was up close and personal "Besides you don't have that magic shit to fall back on anymore you only have the brains that you inherated from you dear old mum and dad." He looked over his shoulder at his wife while Benny snickered what He didn't realize was that Robert could still see him in the mirror directly opposite him.

Benny looked back at Robert to find him even closer and he looked mad "You think that's funny do ye?" Benny gulped "You'll pay for that!"

...

Sarah was sitting on Ethan's bed while he pranced about his room unable to control the worried thoughts slipping from his mouth "We _NEED_ to get him away from them. NOW!" Sarah just watched as he paced again before stopping and walking towards her. Where she would normally be taller as she was still seated he gained a few inches on her "We could... we uh... HELP!"

"I've never met his parents and you only met his parents like what half an hour ago? Besides they could have changed, they could be better this time."

"Oh no"Ethan shook his head and sat next to her "I've seen them... do things that... nobody should ever have to see..."

...

"Benny lay in his bed covers rapped around his, eyes wide, he had his back to his father. Robert was looping his belt back through his trousers and tucking his slightly dirty, white, sleeveless T-Shirt into his trousers.

Looking back at Benny he was shaking slightly, a single tear run down his check as he felt his father lean in close and whisper in his ear

"Who's your Daddy..."

...

**Oh. My. God. What did I just write!? Anyways I think you guys will have liked that one. Reviews would be appreciated and tell me what you think :)**

**Until we meet again, I bid you Goodnight...**

**-Eli**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup so I'm pretty sure I got a good response to that one but I just can't believe it. I think I broke Benny...**

**Well you enjoy this while **_**I **_**put up wall paper... YAY... **

**Updated: 14/Aug/13 **

**Time: 2:25 AM**

...

Ethan was anxiously waiting by his locker he hadn't seen or heard from Benny since he left his Grandma's house. He had tried to phone him but when ever he did a grizzly voice answered that did not sound like Benny's so he just hung up quickly.

They still had a few minutes before class but insted of walking to class so he could get there early like he usually did Ethan waited by his and Benny's locker. He felt bad for Benny, Ethan knew basically what was going to happen he had seen the book, the beatings to come and the... he didn't like to think about it.

Sarah walked up behind him "Hi..." Ethan jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face one of his only female friends "H-Hi, Sarah..." She put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically but it didn't seem to help "Benny's fine his parent probably just pulled his out today s they could bond, get to know each other again."

Ethan gave her a weak smile. He had told Sarah what he seen when Mr. Weir touched him, well most of it, he wasn't sure how Benny would feel about Sarah knowing about them hitting him never mind... _that. _Sarah removed her hand and continued "You know Benny, he's a fighter and now we know why and if anything does happen you can't let him know you know about it, it might freak him out. Just wait until he's ready to tell you, Okay?" He nodded. Sarah waited with him for the remaining 3 minutes before dragging him to class and her going to her own.

...

Ethan was sitting at his usual desk in class Rory to the left of him and an empty space where Benny usually sat. The class had started for around 25 minutes before the door opened with a slight creeck, everyone turned to look at it including the teacher. It was Benny.

Benny went to apologise for being late but she just waved him away, his Grandma had phoned the school earlier to explain what was going on and asked if they could keep and eye out for anything out of the ordinary. He gave an awkward smile before tucking his hands into his pockets and sitting in his seat.

A involuntary moan as he sat but he tried to cover it by coughing a few times but you could see there was pain in his eyes even though his ees were slightly glasey from tears but he just blinked them back. He didn't even look at Ethan and Rory when he sat down he just kept his eyes to the front.

About half way through the class Ethan leaned over and tapped Benny on the shoulder he turned round to look at him. The whole conversation was done in whisper "What?" "Are you okay? you seem a bit jumpy today."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just didn't get much sleep last night. Guess it was just a little unusual being back with my mum and dad, ye know?"

"Yeah..." They both returned to their regular places. A few minutes passed before Ethan was touches by Benny but it didn't feel like a hand when he looked at him it was a hand but he was wearing a jack that covered his whole upper half except his neck, face and fingertips.

"What?"

"Hey I was wondering... who you told I was back with my parents...?"

"Um... just Sarah but your Grandma phoned the school this morning so your teachers as well..."

"Oh... okay."

They again returned to their normal seating positions and Rory elbowed Ethan leaning over to him. "When did Benny go back to his parents?"

Ethan froze for a second "W-What you talking about?"

"You know I could hear everything you and Benny were saying." He pointed to his ear "Vampire hearing"

Ethan rolled his eyes "...Last night but don't saying anything."

"Why? What happened? Where were they?"

*Bell Rings*

"I don't know everything, okay... just don't tell him you know."

Everybody collected their things, Ethan and Benny walked out together with Rory following closely behind them.

...

3 periods had passed and it was now time for gym. Benny said he had "Forgot" his kit but Ethan was pretty sure he did it on purpose and he understood that but clearly Ms. Heffer didn't care because she made him go into the supply cupboard and get out one of the old gym kits he could borrow.

When he came into the gym hall everyone, except Ethan, had all ready started playing, tennis balls were flying everywhere. When Benny walked up to Ethan he could see that he didn't look like himself. His shorts were pulled down as low as they could without showing any of his boxers even with his T-Shirt pulled as low as it could go his shorts barely made it to his knees, his socks were pulled tight up so they came to just below his knees and he was wearing a zip up jumper.

The only part of his body showing was his knees and face until Ms Heffer came up behind him "This. Is. Indoor Gym. No outdoor clothes." She had this weird accent that nobody could really understand and to be honest it didn't sound like a womans voice it was too grizzly (s)he was very built and muscular with her/his long blonde hair pulled up in two pleated buns either side of her/his head. Anyway... Benny looked at her with wide eyes "But-"

"No buts! Take off Jumper!" He let out a sigh as everyone was watching now, he took off his jumper to reveal scratches all the way up his arms nt ending even when his T-Shirt started and his arms ended and when you looked at his knees you could see a dull redness and slight scaring over the back of legs and knees that weren't covered.

The whole gym hall was silent infact it was more like the whole school you could have heard a pin drop from the top floor. The over sized man, woman took Benny by the shoulder and walked out the hall leaving a bunch of blood hounds to go mad on Gossip. Ethan sat one of the 4 bench on either end of the hall listening to small snipets of gossip...

"Did you see that?..."

"Who do you think..."

"Doesn't he stay with his Gran..."

"Wasn't his parents in prison?..."

"I heard..."

"Rape..."

"Theift..."

"Murder..."

"Oh my God..."

Ethan couldn't listen to it anymore so he just sat there daydreaming just trying to avoid the others words to break down his wall but he couldn't resist so he walked out so he didn't have to listen anymore but as he did he still heard some of the gossip getting quieter as he reached the door.

"Beating..."

"Freak..."

"Deserved it..."

"What's up with him?..."

When he got out into the hall Ms Heffer seemed to be more approachable, friendly even but as she did she pulled me back into the gym which went silent when she re-entered. She shouted at everyone that we should have been playing not talking so as she comanded they all did.

When Benny came back into the gym he was zipping up his jumper and wipping his face with his sleeve. Ethan walked up to him to make sure he was okay, he guided him over to a bench so they could talk more comfortably "So... what happened?" Benny wipped his face again as it was starting to go red to match his puffy eyes "Nothing" although he seemed upset he said this with a happy tone "Come on, Benny. Talk to me."

"Look, E, she just asked if I wanted to tell her anything and I told her I didn't 'cause there's nothing to tell."

Ethan looked at Benny with such... such... sympathy no nt sympathy... betrayel, his friend didn't trust him but Benny just blurted out some lies to cover the fact that he was going to cry again "It's nothing! My parents re-gained custody then I moved back in with them. Last night I was practising magic when I mucked up the spell and it back fired and I became really itchy and I dunno I guess I just need more practise."

Ethan just nodded and moved close "If you need someone to talk to _**when**__ ever_ or _**where**__ ever_ I'm hear remeber that." Benny just gave an awkward smile as he appreciated the jesture but didn't like the closeness of his friend due to last night friaco.

...

It was the end of the day and Benny wanted nothing more than to just go home and go to bed but he knew that if he went home _**they **_were there and if he tried to go to bed he _**knew**_ his dad would be in there right behind him. Literally.

He decided to walk home the long way that way he was away from anything that may or not be coming when he went home could be avoided for longer but he later finds out that was not the case. He. Made. It. Worse.

...

When Benny came home it was about 6 o'clock. He tried to open that digusting green door ever so quietly but to no avail waiting on the other side was that monster he was forced t call dad. When he was in the car his parents were asking about things and he told them but when he called them by their first names Robert got mad he said it was disrespectful of a child to call an adult by their forename and to be honest Benny was just impressed he knew what that ment.

When he seen Robert on the other side f the door he was kind of nervous he gulped "Dad..."

He had his belt in his right hand smaking the leather off his left "What the hell took you so long?! It only take half an hour to walk to that damn place!"

Benny stepped back pressing his back against the now closed door "I'm sorry I-"

Robert was now very close to Benny, he wined, he didn't like people being so close him, it took him about a year since the last time he was around him like this to be around Ethan again. Mimicing Benny "_Oh, I'm_ _**sorry**_! I'm sorry that you didn't realize how bad your punishment was gonna be!"

Benny sobbed silently as his father flipped him so him face was against the door. Now there was no space between Benny and his father, Benny's arms were trying with all their might to get this man off of them but he just pinned them to the wall.

"ROBERT!" His mother had come in and was shocked at what she was seeing, the man turned around to see his leapord print covered wife scooting towards him (She found in hard to walk in the 6inch nock off heals she was wearing) He pushed Benny to the ground making him crying into himself even more "SHUT UP!"

Crystine hugged her husband with one arm and put the other on her hip forcusing her gaze down at Benny "What are we gonna do with you?"

Benny turned around and sat up so he was still on the ground but able to se his parents "Huh?"

"Well you were late and you need to be punished and if your dad thinks that punishment is enough then fine by me but well I think you need more to really get the message"

Robert gave Crystine a butterfly kiss "What did you have in mind, Sweet-Cheeks" They both looked down at Benny, their beloved son...

...

**Sooo... this one is REALLY long and I hope you guess apreciate that :) But anyway tell me what you guys think **

**Try and guess if you know what Benny's punishment is going to be but I don't think anybody will get it ;) Prove me wrong**

**I Bid you Good-day**

**-Eli**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a few days since I posted 'cause I usually post like everyday so for me it's almost like torture but anyways I guess my French and Biology homework can wait :)**

**Updated: 16/AUG/13**

**Time: 6:22****PM**

**...**

Benny POV

It's so hard to breath there's so much pressure n my chest from the dirt on top of me. My mum had, had the idea for I bigger punishment but I think that was only so she didn't get hit later on (Robert tended to hit both of us and if he had enough on me then it wouldn't be so bad for her.)

When my dad had been digging the whole in the shared back garden my mum didn't seem to care and neither did he. It was mainly drug dealer and takers as well as ex-criminals that stayed in this building anyway so Robert wasn't worried about anyone phoning the police or anything.

When he had pushed me into the whole I think Crystine started to feel a little guilty s she gave me a staw to breath.

It all happened s fast like in one motion. He finished digging the whole and shoved the shovel aside; he picked me up by the collar of my shirt from where I had been previously sitting at his anckels; He yanked my hair back so that he had control over my body. I was leaning backwards over the 3 foot hole for several minutes crying for forgivness and that I would do anything just he wasn't to bury him ALIVE but Robert asured me "Oh, trust me you'll be doing anything and _everything_ else after a good few hours of Behavour Correction"

It was a few hours and darkness alone with me and my thoughts. I tried to think of something to get my mind off the bone crushing pain on top of him, he couldn't move any and what made it worse... he had an itch.

I tried to think of anything else I really did but all I could think about was what he was going to do to me and what he had already done to me...

When Miss Heffer had asked if I wanted to tell her anything I had told her no but all I really wanted to do was burst into tears in her arms I wanted to tell her about how my mum and dad didn't look after me properly; how even though I had only been back with them a day they had abused me, in more than one way, several times and how...

On the first night my father had been grinding up against my back tears running down my face screaming in pain before my dad leaned down so his lips were pressed against my ear before seaking in a cold voice with hot, moist breathe "If you tell a soul about what goes on here it won't just be through his vision your little friend feels your pain." And how he had laughed even harder when I couldn't help but cry over the fact that Ethan knew exactly what was going on but I couldn't even tell him.

...3rd Person...

He didn't know how long he had been under there but he was hoing it was long enough for Robert to leave him alone. Benny could bearly breath through the staw his mother had given him, he figured he would be okay as long as he got out soon.

When the last layer of mud and dirt was being bug up Benny could feel the sharpness of the shovel delibratly being shoved into his legs, stomic basically everywhere. When there was enough mud removed his father helped him up to his surprise.

There was another figure, male by the looks of things, standing behind Crystine. He was holding a breif case and dressed like a how Benny imagined a spy would like out of James Bond. When Benny was out of the whole he was coughing furriously trying to get out all the muck as well as get his breathe back but his lungs still felt heavy. He was still struggling to breath and was in a lot of pain but managed to look at the man in a confused manner so Robert explained

"This... is the man who made all this possible. The man you get thank for bringing out family back together. Without him you would be being pampered like the spoilt brat you are at your Grandma's house."

Benny imediatly hated this guy but a small part of him hoped he was here to take him away for these horrible people but t no avail his father continued to speak

"He's the one who used magic... to get you back."

"WHAT!" Benny knew he wasn't meant to speak out of terms but he couldn't help it, he was just soo... angry

"We weren't meant to get you back, we applied but they denied us your custody."

"Soo..."

"Your not leagally allowed here so we can do what ever we want to you without worrying about stupid Social Workers bothing our loving family in progress..."

...

**Oooo :) **

**So if any of you are observant you would have noticed that I did get some of my ideas (For abuse) are from the film "For the Love of a Child" The one that Matthew Knight was in a couple of years ago.**

**In my opinion it is the saddest most tear rendering film ever but is really good and no film has ever made me cry before (Other than the Lion King :) )**

**Soo... If you... I have no idea what else to say soo Bye!**

**-Eli :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated in a few days had school stuff (Homework) Stupid Chemistry! At least I know the whole Periodic Table now.**

**Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Berillium,Boron, Carbon... Crap! :) Oh Well...**

**Anyways... Chapter 9:**

**...**

The next day Ethan was in class and couldn't help but notice the empty seat next to him. Benny was missing. He hadn't seen Benny outside of school and was really worried about him, although he hated how early he had to get up for school, he never missed a single day of school like ever not even when he had just got back from his parents 2 years ago.

Ethan was never told what his parents were like but he didn't think it was for a good reason because when he came back he was covered in brusises and burn marks. He remembered clearly sitting at their usual table at lunch; Benny was scoffing food; he had bought 2 sandwiches, tuna pasta, chips, a carton of milk, a bottle of water and a poke of crisps.

Anyways back to the present, he had been thinking/daydreaming for around 10 minutes and second period was nearly over when Benny entered the room. He had a hat on, which he never did he said his hair was 'too perfect', it covered the best part of his face and his jacket covered most of the rest f his face leaving only the top of his lis and nose.

He sat down, flinching as his butt hit the seat and breathing heavily. He took out his math textbook and jotter when Mr Paton decided to "Benny!" well that. He moved closer to the boy in mentions desk. "Do you see _anybody _else with a jacket on? Hmm?" Benny shook his head but could barely be seen with all the clothing he was wearing "N-No..., sir."

"Then Why!" Benny flinched as the over powering man shouted at him "Do YOU Feel The Need To Disobey ME!?" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders never looking away from the desk, he could feel 30 sets of eyes watching his every move. The balding man continued "You've been in my class for almost a year now! You should know by now that you have to take your jacket off!"

He slammed his fist against the desk as he did so Benny jumped up his feet now on the chair, knees against his chest, his hands craddling his legs but of course Mr Paton took no notice but everyone else did because the room was suddenly filled with gossiping teens.

Benny returned to his normal seating position when he realises his teacher was walking away. He seemed to relax until his teachers booming voice was heard again "Damn it Benny! Take the jacket off! And the hat to while your at it!"

Benny hezatated at first until he was glared down by Mr Paton, That man could stare into your very soul.

Benny first took off his hat to reveal a bloody skull with patches of hair missing where the more sevear cuts were. Then came off the jacket his arms were bright red with small black dots placed on his body where his little freckles use to be and on his left arm was a destinct burn mark was it looked to be something like an iron; moving up to his neck there was slight brusing that seemed to outline a boot mark. He had a burst lip and blood shot eye with a black and blue border.

Benny slumped in his chair. Everyone was silent but Benny knew they were all staring at him but he knew that Ethan and Rory were the most obvious of them all.

Mr Paton turned around just in time for the buzzer to go and before he could say anything Benny was out of there like a light.

He left the classroom, ran down the corridor then down the first, second set of stairs into the main office and out the front doors. Ethan who had been following him was now left standing outside the big, blue double doors now dripping in rain.

...

Benny was walking along a mouldy, messy hallway passing 5 or 6 different coloured doors with chipped pain. He was panting as he walked but it wasn't noticable until he came to a stop outside a green roting door with the metalic numbers 18 hanging losely on the door. He stood there for a moment before dropping his pale hand onto the gold hanlde he let his hand slip off it to the right allowing the door to fall open lightly hitting off the wall.

When he entered he seen both his parents sitting on the sofa Robert with a half-drank beer in one hand that was rapped around his animaled wife and the other on the thigh of his spread legs. Benny's heart was racing waiting for the punishment to occur until he realised they were both asleep. He had hoped they would be out but where would they g neither of them had a job, well... Crystine wrked nights but he hardly classed that as a job.

He walked over to the deck chair that was convinintly placed next to a pasting table. He sat there leaning back on the chair until he fell and hit his head on the set of shelves behind him soon to be on top of him. All the books were about to hit his brused body when he muttered something and all the books stopped mid fall. He was about to get up and deal with the books one by one so they didn't fall and wake his parents until he seen a book, the book...

...

**I'm going to stop here 'cause if I don't I won't have anything to write later. **

**I really struggled with this one but I think it turned out okay I maybe can squese out like one more chapter but I think that's about all so this ones coming to an end... :(**

**If you have ANY Ideas for other stories then tell me please! I running out of ideas PM me them or whatever **

**I Have more ideas but there pretty much all about abuse 'n' stuff like adoption etc as I think there's something wrong with me... :/**

**Anyways...**

**-Eli **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kay, I'm sorry haven't been posting school stuff 'n' such plus it's my dads birthday tomorrow! (22 August! I think he's going to be 47... maybe) So I needed to get his present which is a LOT harder than it looks 'cause he said he didn't want anything unless I could get him a new car...**

**Or something out of the Gadget Shop in Town so I got him socks **

**Updated/Finished: 21****st**** August 2013**

**Chapter 10:**

**...**

He was about to get up and deal with the books one by one so they didn't fall and wake his parents until he seen a book, the book...

Benny was standing, just standing in front of the book shelf watching, just watching the book he had so longed for these last few days. He went for it putting all his concentration into grabbing his spell book, although he did wonder why... they hadn't got rid of it on Sunday like he thought they had...

Coming out of his thoughts he grabbed the book pressing it against his burning chest. He exhailed heavily and opened it as he did all. The. Books. Dropped.

He watched as the last book dropped he instantly decided he hated 'Lord of the Flies' all he could think was 'damnit!' His mind all of a sudden went into over load data spitting out his ears but after all that panic he looked over at sofa. Robert was still sleeping! What was he ever worried ab WAIT! Where's Cr-

"What. Thehell. Are you doing with that book?!" His question was answered before it was asked Benny twisted his pale, battered body around. Crystine had one hand on her popped leopard print hip chewing furiously on a piece of flavour-less cherry pink gum. Benny Stepped back "I-I..."

"I-I-!" She mimicked him shoving her face into his "YOU! Where told never to bring that into this house again!"

Benny stepped back flipping through the book as they middle-age woman walked closer to him but not to close leaving just enough room for him to drop the book to the ground thrusting his arms forward towards chanting "Adflari in hoc miser a quoquam mali!"

Blast! Purple mist shot from Benny's hand

Splat! Crystrine's now lifeless body crushed against the wall. Benny watched as her neck cracked and her skull split, she slid down the blue walls leaving a trail of cursing red blood behind. She fell to the ground with one final SMASH!

Benny went to run but as he looked back from the doorway at his mother... he couldn't, he couldn't just walk away from the mess he made, then he would be no better than the two he had learned to despise although he didn't fell any love for her he started to feel some affection toward his now dead mum. He took a seat next to her pulling her head into his lap playing with her chocolate brown hair pulled up in a messy bun. He sat there awaiting his punishment.

Benny sat there for a long time, he lost track of time a couple of hours ago but it was starting to get dark outside so he presumed it was about 6ish.

His heart did a back flip, The beast was awake. Stretching and groaning as he got up, his attention was brought to his son and late wife, his eyes widened and although he said he would take his punishment like 'a man' he bolted for the door. He had left Robert alone... MAD... who knows what he would do...

...

Grandma Weir was in the living room of her home staring at pictures of her Grandson getting a little teary eyed about to put them into a box when the very boy came crashing into her living room.

"Benny! What are you doing here?" She said standing up

"I" gasping for air hands on his knees slightly bent over "I Killed Crystine..."

The elderly woman was bewildered for a moment before remember the things they use to do t him and how bad it must have gotten. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him "Now, now. Everything's going to be alright."

She sat him down on the sofa and took the seat next to him "What did Robert do?"

"I don't know" Catching his breath "I got out of there as soon as he woke up... God knows what he's going to do."

"Well... He probably called the police"

"WHAT! Why would he phone them when he could do anything!"

"Well... Do you remember when you were 6... 9 and 13? Calling the police on him?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well... He probably wants you to feel the same way..."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before the door went. They looked at each other both knowing exactly who it would be so instead of acting like an adult he disided to run, AGAIN.

He headed for the back door through the kitchen as his Grandmother answered the door, he was gone before she could invite them in.

...

Ethan was in his living room with the rest of his family watching TV when Benny came running in, everyone turned around to meet his eyes "Benny!" Ethan shouted as he got up from the sofa and walked towards his best friend who stood in the hallway "What are you doing here?" Benny rubbed his eyes at the Davao but before he could say anything Jane shouted over him "Look, Benny! Your on TV!"

Benny and Ethan walked into the livingroom and stood behind the sofa, Mrs Morgan turned up the volume and the lady on the news spoke with a floating picture of Benny to the right of her head

"Just in a 47 year old Crystine Weir was found dead in her flat only an hour ago." Ethan looked at Benny who was stuck to the telly "It has been confirmed as MURDER."

The lady fixing her papers "Police top suspect is a Benjamin Joseph Weir, her only son, resently placed back her and her husband Robert Weir's care after the custody of 'Benny' was taken off of then after many reports of abuse and rape." The picture of Benny took over the whole screen and she continued to ramble on everyone was now looking at him.

He gave an awkward smile before running for the door but before he could touch the handle it swung open and 2 armed police men stomped in pointing their guns down at Benny they taller one said...

"Benjamin Joseph Weir. You have the right to remain silent."

...

**DONE! **** Okay so this isn't my best work but it's half 10 and I have school tomorrow leave me alone! **** I will update my other stories I PROMISE I'm just sooo busy... look at me acting like I have a social life **** So... any ideas? PM me Oh and to who ever left ideas previously thanks! They were a big help :) Has anyone else noticed how much I use 'smileys' :)  
**

**-Eli **


	11. Alternate Chapter 10

**Okay so I know some people reading this story didn't want it to end so... I'm going to do an alternate ending thanks to the help of 'guest' well thank you 'guest' who ever you are :)**

**Oh I also might do a ONE-SHOT at one point of like what would have happened 'n' stuff so look out for that AND I might do another alternate chapter 10 'cause there is soo... many ways this could have ended and I don't think I choose the best one so if there is a way you want it to turn out tell me I know a few people have told me and I probably will incorporate (Look at me using big words) it into a chapter 10...**

**Alternate Chapter 10:**

**...**

he seen a book, the book...

Benny slowly reached for it trying not to bump any other books , he grabbed his spell book and put it in his satual that was hugging his shoulders.

**Benny POV...**

I sighed looking over my shoulder to see that Robert was still asleep I started to relax until I noticed Crystine was GONE! I slowly tip-toed towards the door that was I had left open.

When I heard the clinking of high heals I freaked out and lost my train of thought, all the books dropped which made me jump and press my back against the peeling wall. I had a perfect view of the Kitchen door fantastic for watching Crystine run in the room.

She had a wine glass in one hand and a bottle of Tesco Value Rosè in the other. She had just stared at me for a few seconds as a rule she never punished me it was always Robert so I didn't think anything was going t happen until... she hiccuped.

It wasn't my fault I was already on edge, terrified, but when she hiccuped I may or may not have shot a beem f magic in her direction causing her to drop both the bottle and the glass. Now she looked mad.

She came raging towards me her tracksuit and heals covered in with a dripping red liquid. I gripped the book, tight.

Her nails were like razzer blades who knew that French Police could be so sharp but needless to say I let the book slip from my hands onto the reduced linel flooring.

Crystine and I froze, looked at each other then dove for the book, it flipped open and each of us took an end pulling and yanking I just knew it was going to rip "Please just let it go!" I couldn't help how moany I sounded but it didn't fade Crystine's need for the book.

I could feel the spin taring in half. DAMNIT! The book was now in 2 Crystine and I were flung in opposite directions, me out the open door and Crystine onto the dry wall.

I stood up rubbing my head before looking over at her, my eyes grew wide. She was glowing, glowing a pinky, bluey colour the same colour she turned when her magic was striped from her the first time, I must say I shh-at myself.

I took that as my Que to leave I ran for the door but I felt something pulling back something that I hadn't felt in a long time, the feeling of Crystine using her magic to push me back into the bathroom where my father was that was the last time I'd ever felt her use magic on me.

~XxFlashbackxX~

I was about 9... I had been back in their custody for around 48hrs and I really did think they were getting better but... that theory was proven wrong when I had to go for a bath for school the next morning needless to say I knew what was coming so I really didn't want to go in.

It was 7:48pm and I had to be in bed for half past 8 so as always I had to go for my shower at 8 o'clock to be dried and ready for 8:30pm.

I had been here before and thought I could catch them out I went into the drying cupboard and picked out a big blue towel and a small pink face cloth and headed for the bathroom. I thought I'd accounted for everything but I didn't take into account of my mum and dad looking through the living room door into the hall way while I was getting my towels.

As I opened the newly painted white door there was a heavy half naked man sitting on the toilet seat with the bath already full of hot water and Crystine sitting in the sink. It was then I decided to run but I felt her magic rap its self around my waist and pulling my back into the bathroom.

The pink magic pulled me through the door and held me under the water while Robert plonked himself down on top of my small lanky body but just as he was climbing in I felt the restraints loosen and I managed to shift my body up for a breathe just in time to see Crystine fall face first into the toilet seat and having a pink hurricane like thing rap itself around her twisting her around and leaving her lifeless body on the bathroom floor to be honest at the time I thought sh e was dead and I wasn't the least bit up set I was over joyed but I knew Robert was still there. He got out of the tub but not before getting a good grope in there and checking her pulse.

She was alive, just unconscious and I hated her for it.

~XxENDxX~

Although I was in her grasps she had only just gotten her magic back so was still weak she was no match for the great Benny! I know I shouldn't but I need t make myself laugh when I know there is no hope.

Her pink magic was shot back into her body by a green beem of stronger magic she may have more experience but there was no way in Hell I was letting her get away with this again. I also know what Robert told me but and what he would d t Ethan but I couldn't help it I needed to tell someone and that person was Ethan.

I Bolted for the door and out into the sleazy block of flats I went.

...

I ran up to the door and went t open it but it was locked so I knocked 3 times while jumping up and down impatiently. I was unsure if anyone was going to answer but when I walked over to the window Ethan was sitting on the sofa watching TV so I chapped the window making him jump before running to the door and unlocking it.

I was so happy that he was there but the first thing I did was run for the bathroom I was bursting, you try going 12 hours without peeing it's hard.

I finished my business and turned on the tap the warm water felt so nice as it rapped itself around my wounded hands. I could tell that Ethan was outside the door waiting and didn't want to ask what was going on until I was comfortable enough to tell him. So I finished and turned off the tap before turning around to face the gold handle.

I couldn't help but stand there for a moment thinking that this is what a bathroom is suppose to look like not some awful mouldy blue colour. Anyway I needed to talk to Ethan but I was nervous so I though the best thing to do is for it to be done in one fluid motion. First open the door turn left run to the living room and say "Their doing it again!" for him to reply "Who's doing what then me to say "Hitting me, hurting me an-" but none of that mattered as I was still in the bathroom.

I gave myself a little pep talk before dropping my hand onto the door handle but what I didn't know was Ethan had maneuvered himself so he was facing the opening bathroom door.

I opened it and was about to race to the living room but all I had time for was turning left before my lips crashed onto Ethan's I didn't know what to do so I froze still in that position and I got the impression that he was doing the same 'cause he didn't move either.

We stayed like this for several seconds before I gained enough courage to pull away. Ethan's big brown eyes were staring into mine for an awkward moment I tried to laugh it off but... that didn't work so I just backed away back into the bathroom and slowly shut the door and locking it.

"Shit..."

...

**Okay... so I've never wrote any Benethan before and I know one person in particular was asking for it but I still wanted to keep it mainly about the abuse so I hope this is good enough (I literally have no idea :) ) but anyways... tell my what you think I appreciate the feed back and if anyone had another ideas for an alternate ending tell me I'd be more than happy to use 'em **

**Soo... I don't really know what else to say... Okay then...**

**I'm out :)**

**-Eli **


End file.
